tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
S'Har
S'Har is the Sky God over all the worlds which have sky, which is all of them, making him the most widely spread by way of worship constituency, as anyone under the sky pays him homage simply by being under the sky he is the God of. He is the patron deity of observation and storytelling. Origin S'Har is one of the eldest gods who was created by Bralg. After playing, naming, and sexing for almost a forever, Bralg left the company of his original creator, Childe, and went off to find new adventures riding his first own creation, the steef. In doing so, he decided he needed another pair of eyes to record the tales of his journey, and at a time when technology was not a word, the best available tool for reproducing sound and memory were birds. Bralg fought a tree, killed all of a family of cardinal redbirds, taking the biggest one into his hands and blowing a wind that stripped it of its original bird form and created S'Har. Early Life As a new formed being, S'Har was not yet the Sky God we know today, but instead more of a super-parrot travel companion for Bralg to oversee his countless adventures, constantly escalating in daring and bravery. Because S'Har was created to assist Bralg, his loyalty was undying though his body was very much dying, as it often did. Bralg would then find another cardinal redbird and squeeze it very tight with the body of the dead S'Har until he squeezed hard enough to force the soul from one to the other. Bralg became stronger and stronger as he took upon himself more valiant quests. Many were of his own device, where he would create more of a challenge than was presented for the sheer thrill of overcoming it. However, S'Har's death count was only increasing exponentially as he would be crushed by a boulder here, be eaten by a shark there, or simply die of fright out of what Bralg was dreaming up for himself to fight. His body, though made of godly-wrought stuff, was not getting stronger along with Bralg's due to the constant forced-carnation. Bralg, at this time still able to feel most emotions, took pity on his companion and finally decided to bid his S'Har adieu as he would go to look for greater challenges. Upon parting, for his fierce loyalty, Bralg wanted to reward S'Har for his service in overseeing his journeys thus far. The boon would be S'Har's godhood. When Bralg asked S'Har what he would like to be the god of, S'Har looked up at the clouds, back to Bralg, up at some leaves chittering in the wind on a tree, then back to Bralg, and said "the sky, duh." With that, S'Har was transformed into the celestial form we know him to take today, and became the Sky God. As Sky God S'Har was always quick of wit, so when propositioned of what to be the god of, as a bird the sky was an obvious choice, but the thought went deeper into his bird brain than that. Knowing that the unvierse was expanding, the worlds would end and begin at different points in space with all manner of things on them. Space was already a No Man's land mostly left to the whim of The Man With A Lightbulb For A Head. Being god of even one world would be a remarkable responsibility, having to guide its growth and form. Wanting a rest from the infinite adventures with Bralg, S'Har realized the Sky would give him no direct responsibility, and allow him domain wherever there was a world with anything above it before becoming space. With that wish granted, one other big change took place, as the soul of all birds that were once formed into his original body rushed back--each with the experience and story of the adventure they accompanied Bralg to death for. S'Har's god body grew to a massive size, a huge island flying through the sea of sky. While he assumes an avatar form of a humanoid figure, his true soul form is one of the biggest things, rumored to be the source of the night as S'Har flies around the world and blocks out the sun. It was from this point on that in addition to being the god of observation, S'Har also became the celestial story teller. All that happens under the sky is known to him, possibly through his symbiotic communication with the birds of all worlds. Worship of the Sky God Due to his domain being all-encompassing, the Sky God's presence is everywhere, and every mortal pays him a small token of homage just by living in his kingdom, making S'Har the most widely worshipped god. The result is S'Har wielding little power due to no one dedicating themselves to something as empty and vague as the sky. This, however, is acceptable to S'Har, who asks nothing more of this followers than to stay under the sky. Being primarily a god of observation, in addition to storytelling, he requires no energy or power outside of what is provided by the status quo, needing no sacrifice or prayer to continue his reign. His only actual known power is the ability to talk to birds, something he mostly likely retains from his time as a cardinal redbird many eons ago. The Meeting Place of the Gods All gods seeking neutral grounds gather at S'Har's House. This place serves as the staging area for large scale decisions and the occasional fantastic party. S'Har, having no power himself sans his birdlanguage, is a favorable medium to host such events as his influence cannot affect the state of other gods, though that does not stop the occasional accusation, as the birds always seem to be watching the world's every move. Category:Gods